


My wife is soft and I like her

by philipasgeorgiou



Series: Short T'Poshi Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philipasgeorgiou/pseuds/philipasgeorgiou
Summary: Thank you to the Discord!
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Series: Short T'Poshi Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	My wife is soft and I like her

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Discord!

“You’ve had entirely too much to drink.” Hoshi couldn’t help but laugh at T’Pol’s raised eyebrow.  
“No,” she slurred, “I’ve had exactly enough to drink.” After this she stumbled back onto the dance floor together with Travis, to whom she repeatedly said: “That’s my wife and I love her.” T’Pol conceded her temporary defeat by sitting down on a chair in the corner, observing the party.  
Hoshi, on the other hand, was dancing with Travis and Trip. when her favourite song from the 80’s came on. The “Ooh baby do you know what that’s worth” sends her running to T’Pol. “You have to dance with me, please.” T’Pol reluctantly let herself be dragged onto the dancefloor. When they approached Trip and Travis, Hoshi couldn’t help but shout over the music: “She’s my wife, my wife!” Trip started laughing as she started to blush ever so slightly. 

Although Hoshi wanted to continue dancing, her legs gave out underneath her. Cursing her human physique, she was swept up by her wife. All of the sudden it didn’t matter that she couldn’t dance anymore. She softly giggled while she said: “My wife is soft and I like her.”  
As her wife fell asleep in her arms and her warm body pressed against her T’Pol couldn’t help herself thinking that heaven really is a place on earth.


End file.
